


Rockin' Candy Man

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 20s!AU, Lots of Slang, M/M, Prohibition, historical!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prohibition!AU where Sam is a sailor on shore leave from the navy. He goes to The Roadhouse speakeasy with his brother looking for a good time. And he finds one in renowned swing dancer Gabriel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, I am not affiliated with it in any way nor do I own any of its characters etc. All rights are reserved to its original creators and I am not making a profit from anything. This was written purely for fun.
> 
> The Masterpost to this fic (including art work by the incredible queerpanic) can be found on my tumblr (myjamflavouredmindtardis). This includes information on all slang used, context and dance styles.

"Come on Sammy, you’ll love it!" Sam Winchester shot his brother a withering look as he preened in front of the mirror. He’d just returned from a nine month stint in the navy and all he wanted was to relax and get his land legs back. However, Dean had other plans; he insisted on dragging Sam to The Roadhouse, a swing house and rumored speakeasy ran by Ellen Harvelle that was meant to be one of the best joints in town.  
"Dean, you know I can’t dance," he sighed, running a hand through his hair (which was in desperate need of a cut). His brother glared at him from the corner of his eye before walking over to straighten his collar.  
"Doesn’t matter. Besides, Cas said his brother from New Orleans is meeting him there and he wants to introduce us." Castiel Novak was Dean’s best friend and (assumed) lover, so for him to be meeting Cas’ brother was a big deal for him. "All you have to do is sit on the sidelines, keep me company, maybe jive with a cutie. You’re a cool drink of water and a bell bottom to boot; the ladies won’t resist!” He winked and laughed at his brother’s exasperated sigh. Apparently that’s all there was to say on the matter as Dean was already dragging him out the door.

The Roadhouse was a hive of activity, with the stage pressed against the back wall being occupied by a woman with a wispy voice and a beautiful face that Sam recognized as Bela Talbot, a rising star in the jazz world. At the bar was a middle aged woman with greying brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, serving customers ‘coffee’. A group of young people in pinstripe suits and flapper dresses were on the dance floor, their heads thrown back in laughter as they danced with one another. The air was laced with cigarette smoke and Sam coughed as he took in an accidental lungful.  
"Hey, there’s Cas!" Dean cried as Sam rubbed water from his eyes. He looked over to where his brother was pointing to see Castiel in his accountant clothing, looking no different since last time he’d seen him. His floppy black hair fell over his face and his sparkling blue eyes crinkled as he smiled in their direction.  
"Dean, Sam; it is good to see you," he said in that croaky drawl of his that always surprised Sam at how low it was. "I was beginning to think you would not make it."  
"And miss all the coffee?" Dean snorted. "I don’t think so! Besides, Sammy needs to become accustomed to the Kansas nightlife again; it’s a hell of a lot different to Japan!" Castiel regarded Sam with interest, who was quietly mumbling how his name was Sam, not Sammy.  
"My brother Gabriel once visited Japan," he said, which caught the younger Winchester’s attention. "He stayed there for quite a while."  
"Gabriel… is that the brother who’s here today?" Castiel nodded and pointed to the dance floor. That’s when Sam caught his first glimpse of Gabriel Novak.

It was easy to distinguish Gabriel from the rest of the crowd. He was the one laughing the loudest, dancing the wildest. His golden hair caught the dim light and created a halo round his head. His eyes were the colour of the whiskey that Ellen poured into the coffee. He twisted and moved in a way that was surprisingly elegant, despite his stoutness. But that’s not what astounded Sam about the elder Novak; what caught his attention was that Gabriel was in a glittering flapper dress.  
"Well, he sure knows how to work a crowd," Dean commented and Castiel chuckled lowly.  
"Gabriel was never one for conforming. He’s ahead of his time."  
"He a fag or something?" Dean asked uncertainly. The look Castiel him was so hilariously blunt Sam had to fight back a laugh. "Okay, okay, point made."  
"Why don’t you go and introduce yourself, Sam? Gabriel always likes talking to people about his travels." Sam opened his mouth to say that no, he was quite alright thanks, when Dean gave him a look that quite clearly meant ‘get lost, I need to talk to my boy’. So, reluctantly, Sam heaved himself up from his perch on a bar stool and made his way over to the dance floor.

Sam had never been well versed in dance floor etiquette. He didn’t understand how to ask someone to dance, he didn’t know how to cross a dance floor and he certainly didn’t know anything about choreographed dance moves. So when everyone broke out into a simultaneous Charleston, Sam was caught completely off guard. He bobbed up and down a little, looking over his shoulder to glare at Dean, who was bent double with laughter. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. The sailor’s head snapped round and he was face to face with Gabriel, who was grinning at him like he knew a dirty little secret.  
"Hey there buck-o, you’re bobbing more than a cork on water! Come on, shake your tail feather!" Sam blinked (he wasn’t up to speed on modern lingo either) before yelping as Gabriel pulled him into the center of the floor. The dancers broke apart to form a circle round the couple, tapping their feet and whooping as Gabriel clicked at Bela, who winked in response before grabbing the microphone.  
"Alright, all you Shebas’ and Sheiks’, this is a little ditty I wrote myself; it’s called ‘The Ballad of Michael and Lucy D’." She began to sing then, her voice sultry and low as the band began to play. Sam’s face paled as Gabriel waggled his brows and wrapped one hand round the sailor’s waist. Sam began to squirm but Gabriel held him tight.  
"Tut-tut, I ain’t done with you yet, baby." He forced Sam to dance then, an Argentine tango that required close embrace. Although Gabriel was quite literally ‘the woman’ of the two he led the dance, commanding Sam’s body with ease. He hissed as Sam stomped on his toe accidentally.  
"Ow! Look, it’s a cross pattern movement; we both move our left together. Like this." He began to maneuver them so that soon they were in perfect synch. Sam looked uncertainly at Gabriel.  
"Now you’re on the trolley!" he laughed gleefully, which made Sam break into an overjoyed laugh. As the dance progressed Sam got more confident.

That is, until the end of the song.

As Bela hit the final note Sam felt his body swing downwards. He yelped as Gabriel lowered him inches above the ground, grinning like he’d just won a prize. The spectators - led by Dean and Castiel - burst into wild applause but the pair remained rooted to the spot.  
"So…" Gabriel breathed, tickling Sam’s face slightly. "Cash or check?" Sam laughed and, before the hoofer could protest, was out of his arms and patting his cheek patronizingly. "Sorry buddy, the bank’s closed." And, with a laugh, he swanned back over to a waiting Dean and Castiel, leaving Gabriel to gawp after him.


	2. Part II

Gabriel knew he was the cat’s pajamas. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him. It wasn’t vanity; it was just the way the world worked. He was an egg and damn proud of it too. He lived an easy enough life, spending the money he’d inherited from his father to hold lavish parties and take part in dancing competitions globally. If he needed a little extra, he’d sell some hooch to people like Ellen. He wanted for nothing and he was damned happy with it.

So it infuriated him when Sam Winchester stumbled into his life and messed it all up.

When he saw the younger Winchester in his sailor uniform for the first time at the Roadhouse he felt his heart do a Lindy Hop. Immediately, he knew he wanted the boy’s attention and he was damn well going to get it. So it both confused and enraged him when, after wooing him with his excellent moves, the boy smirked and walked away. Walked. Away. From him! Gabriel Novak, one of the richest and (dare he say) most attractive men in America! A girl who he vaguely recalled being named Meg slid her arm round his waist but Gabriel shrugged her off and stormed after the tall stranger, nostrils flared. The man had his back to Gabriel and was chatting with some guy with bow-legs when he tapped him on the shoulder. The stranger turned and looked down at Gabriel, who was tapping his high-heeled foot impatiently.

"Oh, hello again," he said pleasantly.  
"Why did you just walk off?" Gabriel demanded crossly. "I wasn’t through with you."  
"He was through with you," the bow-legged one chimed in, standing in front of the bell bottom with folded arms. Gabriel scoffed.  
"None of your beeswax, bimbo. I’m flapping gums with him, not you." The bow-legged one gave a Bronx cheer before stepping forward, eyes hardening to emeralds.  
"You’re a little small to be so hard boiled, ain’t ya?"  
"You’re a bit of a wet blanket, wouldn’t you think?" Gabriel countered. The stranger looked about ready to punch him when a low voice interrupted him.  
"Dean, stop that." All three men turned and Gabriel’s face lit up with familiarity.  
"Cassie, you’re here!" He pushed past the man - Dean, apparently - and scooped him into a bone crushing hug before turning to look at the two men opposite them. "So, this Drugstore Cowboy is the famed Dean that makes you goofy?"  
"Dean is not a Texas lawman," Castiel deadpanned, before smiling at Dean gently. "He is my best friend." The green eyed man rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and Gabriel rolled his eyes before going over to clap Dean on the shoulder.  
"Sorry ‘bout that; I’m a dumbo half the time." He moved on to his taller companion before Dean could say anything. "So, you must be-?"  
"Sam. Winchester," the taller one introduced, smiling slightly. "And you’re Gabriel."  
"The one and same! Y’know, Cassie’s told me so much about you pair but I never thought you’d be like this!"  
"Like what?" Sam asked curiously. Gabriel grinned.  
"So keeny.” Sam flushed and Gabriel laughed loudly before turning to face all three of them. “So, whadda’ya say we get outta here and go eat? I’m in the mood for some grub.”

He asked out of formality than actual interest; he was damn hungry and he was going to eat.


	3. Part II

Sam lingered behind with Dean and Castiel as Gabriel surged ahead, the sequins on his dress winking knowingly in the light. Heads turned and eyes bulged as he entered the restaurant, and Gabriel lapped up the attention like a thirsty dog at a water bowl. He went so far that, when one man sneered at him under his breath, Gabriel blew him a kiss and fluttered his eyelashes seductively. Sam had to fight back a laugh as the man practically choked on his drink. Without guidance from the server Gabriel slid into a booth, wiggling until he was comfortable before gesturing for Sam to join his side. The sailor sat down beside him and tried not to look too antsy as the cross dresser snuggled up beside him.  
"So, what’s everyone chowing on today?" he asked, his smile brighter than a spotlight. Sam blinked against the flare before shrugging.  
"I’m not in the mood for anything really heavy…"  
"Maybe we should just skip to dessert?" Dean suggested, eyes glazing slightly at the thought of pie. Castiel gave him an admonishing look and Sam had to smile; they were like an old married couple.  
"You do not eat your dessert before your main meal, Dean. It’s not proper."  
"To hell with proper!" Gabriel chimed in and an old woman sat in the booth behind them turned to glare at him. He shot her an apologetic (and slightly flirtatious) smile before continuing in a lower tone. "I want sweet and I’m damn well gonna have it!"

Apparently that was the end of that.

They waited for their food in a slightly uncomfortable silence, with Dean and Castiel whispering to one another as Sam tried not to get caught staring at Gabriel. He was humming under his breath, twirling his string of pearls round his fingers like it was a rosary. He really was quite captivating; in all his travels Sam had never witnessed anyone quite so eccentric, so glorious in their design. Gabriel turned to him suddenly and his treacle eyes lit up as Sam flushed.  
"So, what’s it like bein’ a bell bottom? You like the sea?" he inquired, propping his chin on a fist. Sam pondered for a moment before shrugging.  
"It ain’t easy but I enjoy it. I love seeing the world."  
"You been to Japan?" Gabriel asked breathlessly and Castiel smiled secretly, nudging Dean consciously. Sam nodded indulgently and Gabriel clapped his hands excitedly.  
"I love Japan! I’ve been there once or twice in dancing competitions! What do you like about it?” he asked animatedly.  
"The culture, I guess. There’s nothing more beautiful than a geisha stood underneath a cherry blossom." He sighed slightly as images flashed before his eyes; his calloused hand interlaced with a porcelain one. Looking up at the skies and sharing secret kisses. The whispered promises shared between them. Sam wasn’t aware he’d zoned out before Dean kicked him in the leg. "Ah, what?"  
"You alright there space cadet? Sending some flat tire vibes," Gabriel said uncertainly. Sam frowned and coughed.  
"Just got a bit distracted. Carry on." Gabriel stared for a moment before shrugging easily and beginning his story.  
"My favorite thing about Japan is the Modern Girls’. The nights you spent with them… damn well make the dames here look like squashed tomatoes!"  
"Need to get myself to Japan then!" Dean laughed and Sam couldn’t help noticing the minute slump in Cas’s shoulders; assumed lover, indeed.

Their food arrived and Sam delicately took a bite of his salad (he and Cas had decided to stick to dining etiquette and order main meals first) before sneaking a glance at Gabriel. He was taking enormous bites from a beignette heavy with cream and syrup. The noises he was making were bordering on inappropriate, starting from deep in his throat and ripping out from his mouth with a loud groan.  
"You’re gonna get a cavity, the way you’re going," he chided. Gabriel winked then and Sam couldn’t ignore the twitch in his heart.  
"A little sugar’s good for the soul, kiddo."

Lord have mercy on him.

"Well, this has been a swell night; I had a whoopee time," Gabriel lilted, rocking back on his heels and smiling coyly at Sam. Dean and Castiel had gone off somewhere to do who knows what, so the flapper and the sailor were all alone together.  
"I can’t understand half of what you’re saying," Sam admitted, smiling wearily down at him. Gabriel chuckled and moved closer into his personal space.  
"Well, maybe you’ll understand this." Before Sam had time to react, Gabriel jumped elegantly and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Sam’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his face subconsciously. Gabriel chuckled, a low noise in the base of his throat, and span round, calling for Castiel before turning back to grin at Sam. "Can I tell you something, on the level?" Sam nodded dumbly and the dancer twirled his pearls once more. "I’m stuck on you!" And he was gone before Sam had a chance to react.

And, although it was too early to tell, Sam felt that his torch was rekindling a little, and it was thanks to Gabriel.


	4. Part IV

Gabriel was insistent that he came with Castiel to visit the Winchester brothers.  
"I need to make sure you’re being treated right, Cassie," he insisted as they walked down the road to catch a bus.  
"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," Castiel grumbled, pulling his trench coat tighter round himself as they waited. Gabriel eyed the clothing contemptuously.  
"You need to wash that thing." Castiel looked down at the sleeve and shook his head firmly.  
"It was a present from Dean." Gabriel rolled his eyes; of course it was.  
"So, when are you going back to New Orleans?" The dancer mulled this over for a moment.  
"Two weeks today." Gabriel sighed as a Jitney pulled up in front of them. They both handed the driver a nickel and clambered in. "I don’t know, I just don’t wanna leave town just yet."  
"1967 Hunter Avenue," Castiel said to the driver before smiling sympathetically at his older sibling. "This wouldn’t have anything to do with Sam, would it?"  
"Ah, zip your lip," Gabriel replied but the upwards jerk of the corner of his mouth was proof enough. He looked down at his clothes and wondered absently if Sam would like them.

The Winchester household was modest, made up of collapsing shingles and splintering wood. There was an effort to clean it up - the picket fence had been painted an off-white colour - and the garden was well kept but it lacked any feminine qualities. Gabriel whistled and bounded up the steps, Castiel hot on his heels. He rapped sharply on the door and leaned against the door frame casually, hoping to surprise Sam when he opened the door. However, he was the one who got a shock when the door swung open and an older man with a beard and a sour expression was stood there.  
"Whatever you’re sellin’, I sure as hell ain’t buyin’," he snapped, taking in Gabriel’s clothes; the trousers of his pantsuit had been rolled up to reveal shocking pink stockings. Gabriel tipped his fedora and stepped back anxiously when Castiel appeared from behind him. The old man’s eyes softened and he nodded gruffly. "Castiel. Mind tellin’ me who this joker is?"  
"This is my brother, Gabriel. I apologize for his ur… attire. He is not normally so flamboyant." Gabriel was only mildly offended by the lie. The old man scrutinized him for a moment before shaking his head and stepping to the side.  
"The name’s Bobby. Singer. This is my house so y’all are gonna treat it with some damn respect. No jiving in the good room."  
"Wouldn’t dream of it, sir," Gabriel replied, stepping in and wiping his feet on the mat, watching Bobby the whole time to gauge his reaction. He seemed thoroughly unimpressed.

When the Novak’s entered the front room Dean and Sam were sat on the couch fighting over the merits of liquorice.  
"It’s a damn good candy, Sam!"  
"Dean, it’s disgusting! Only oldies and those without tastebuds eat liquorice!"  
"I have to agree, they are the one mistake the candy gods made." The brothers span round to look at Gabriel, who was grinning at them from ear to ear in an attempt to hide the uncharacteristic nerves than ran through his body. Because dammit, he was nervous. Ever since his kiss with Sam the other night… it was all he could think about. Sam looked down at his legs and raised his eyebrows.  
"Is this some new fashion trend I missed when I was at sea?" he asked warily. Dean snorted and shook his head.  
"No, this seems to be all Gabriel." The dancer saluted and swanned over, leaping onto Sam’s lap and propping his legs up on Dean, who looked extremely frustrated by it and promptly shoved him off. Castiel perched on the arm of the couch, looking at the scene in bemusement.  
"Mind telling me why you’re here?" Dean grumbled in Gabriel’s direction and the dancer put a mocking hand to his heart.  
"Dean, I am wounded! I just moseyed over here to see my two favorite It Boys! AndtoaskSamifhewantedtocomedancingwithme." Everyone in the room stopped to look at him.  
"What the hell are you blabbing about, idjit?" Bobby - who had just entered the room - huffed. Gabriel sighed and held his hands up defensively.  
"Sam… will you come watch me dance?"

Gabriel could feel his heart hammering inside his chest cavity, threatening to burst out at a moment’s notice. He was petrified; this was a big deal for him. He had never invited someone to come watch him train, not even Castiel, who he loved with all his heart. It was a confidence thing, mainly; he didn’t like people seeing the routines in their early stages. The only person who he gladly shared the experience of actually training with was his sister and ex-partner Anna, but she left to go join a Broadway show and now he was a fish out of water. His manager Crowley told him that he’d found him a new partner but he didn’t want to go down and meet them without support. And who better than Sam? The sailor’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape as he stared at Gabriel carefully, obviously trying to see if he was lying. He must have a trustworthy face because Sam eventually nodded with a smile.  
"Sounds like the berries," he admitted and Gabriel had to physically restrain himself from throwing his arms round the taller man’s neck.  
"Let’s go then!"

Sam seemed in awe of the almost futuristic dance studio, looking round at the chandeliers and the shining mirrors like he was in Versailles. Gabriel beamed as he ran about setting up the equipment. He turned to grin at the sailor, who had planted himself in a chair. He was about to say something when the door burst open and a suave man in a black suit with shining black hair entered, a briefcase in hand and a patronizing look on his face.  
"Well well, if it isn’t my little angel. And who’s this charming young thing?" he inquired in a thick British accent, gesturing at Sam.  
"This is Samuel Winchester, a sailor in the navy."  
"Ooh, a sailor? Got to love salty sea dogs," the man leered, making Sam squirm uncomfortably. Gabriel glared daggers before walking to put a protective arm around Sam’s shoulders.  
"Keep your greasy mitts off, Crowley." The Englishman chuckled before shrugging.  
"Whatever. Now, I’m afraid your gigolo isn’t available today so you’ll have to make do with Balthazar." Gabriel groaned and Sam frowned inquisitively.  
"Balthazar Milton? The famous swing dancer?" Both men looked at him in surprise. Sam shrugged defensively and Gabriel laughed.  
"That amongst other things. He’s my best friend."

"You flatter me Gabey." Everyone turned and Sam took a sharp intake of breath as he took in the tall, tanned and lovely being that could only be Balthazar the Brilliant. "Oh, hi there Balth; you sprung on us like a jack-in-the-box," Gabriel smirked, waltzing up to the blond and embracing him. Balthazar cooed before pulling Gabriel away and gesturing slightly to Sam, who was wringing his hands nervously. Gabriel looked from him to Balthazar’s inquisitive expression with a tender smile. "That’s my Sam."  
“Your Sam? My, my, you seem a little sweet on him,” he simpered. Gabriel scoffed and poked his friend in the shoulder, although he denied nothing.  
“Ahem, if you two are quite done futzing around?” Crowley called irritably. Gabriel and Balthazar snickered before the shorter man clapped his hands grandly.  
“Let’s do this shindig!” Crowley rolled his eyes and flicked on the radio. A jazz tune began to crackle out and Gabriel took Balthazar’s hand in his. Instantly they broke out into a Charleston routine, with Gabriel leading. His movements were swift and fluid; rock, step, kick forward, step, kick forward, collect, kick backward, step. He put Balthazar through the paces, his eyes gleaming and sweat beading on his forehead as they flew round the room. Gabriel chanced a look at Sam and immediately stumbled. The boy was on the edge of his seat, practically immobile as his eyes were fixed wonderingly on Gabriel. Balthazar hissed as Gabriel’s foot made contact with his shin. “Gabe, you heeler, get hot!” he growled. Gabriel snapped to attention and ended the routine with a flourish, pulling Balthazar through his legs and kneeling to the ground with his arms wide as the music faded out. Sam clapped tremendously as the pair clambered to their feet, smiling goofily. He rushed up to Gabriel, who was wiping his head on the back of his hand. “Oh man, Gabe! You are one Oliver Twist! T-that means good dancer, right?” he added timidly. Gabriel laughed and laced his fingers with Sam’s.  
"Ab-so-lute-ly! And thank you. It means a lot coming from you." They locked eyes and Gabriel could feel his already hammering heart getting wilder still. He nimbly stood on his tiptoes and leaned up to press his lips to Sam’s, when…  
“Gabriel! I don’t pay you to make goo-goo eyes with the moose! You have a lot of work to do on that routine if it’s to be ready in time for the ‘Humdinger Hullabaloo’!” Gabriel turned to glare at Crowley.  
“You don’t pay me at all!” he retorted.  
“Ish kabibble,” the Englishman replied tartly and Gabriel sighed, reluctantly breaking away from Sam with a promising look. “I’ll have to take a rain check,” he said apologetically. Sam smiled secretively before winking back.  
“I think that can be arranged.”

Yowzers.


	5. Part V

The air was still and crisp, as though the frost had managed to lace itself with the particles in the air and become one with the atmosphere. The skeletal frames of naked trees stood like wraiths in the mist, beckoning to passers-by with their arthritic fingers. Motor cars happily chugged along, but Gabriel and Sam had decided to ankle it. The training session had taken about three hours, with other routines being stripped down and perfected meticulously. Everyone was tired and no one had eaten so the group had disbanded to go hunting for grub. Sam looked up at the sky, which was heavy with grey clouds. It was strange to be in such muggy conditions after spending about 95% of his time in tropical (or at least rather hot) conditions. Gabriel didn’t seem fazed by it; he happily skipped along, humming a tune that Sam recognised as ‘The Ballad of Michael and Lucy D’. Within a second, Gabriel began to sing.

Oh Michael baby, can’t you see  
That you’re under the spell of Lucy D?  
She’ll lure you in with her hips and thighs  
And then she’ll pin you down and gouge out your eyes  
Oh Mikey… you’re under her spell  
Oh Mikey… you’re going to Hell

Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled, which caught Gabriel’s attention.  
"If you’re laughin’ at me I’ll cast a kitten," he said jokingly. Sam laughed and shook his head.  
"I ain’t laughing. You have a real swell voice. Is there anything you can’t do?" Gabriel’s chest puffed up and he smiled indulgently, proud as a peacock.  
"I can’t play cards." Sam snorted and hid his mouth behind his hand, finding the situation all too amusing. Gabriel still hadn’t pulled down his trouser legs so they were getting very strange looks from passers-by. Sam didn’t mind though; his time in the navy had taught him that life was altogether too short to worry about what other people thought. They continued walking in relative silence, when they came across ‘Eden’, the local park. Sam’s eyes lit up with memories and he unconciously tugged at Gabriel’s sleeve.  
"Can we go sit in the park?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
"Sure can kiddo. May I ask what’s ruffling your feathers ‘bout it?"  
"My mom’s ashes are scattered here." The sky seemed to darken, Gabriel’s face along with it.  
"Oh… I’m sorry, I-" he bumbled but Sam cut him off.  
"It’s fine. I didn’t mean to make you grummy. It feels nice though, to be close to her after so long of being away." Gabriel nodded understandingly as they walked into the park, which looked ominous in the winter months.

"Mind me asking how she kicked the bucket? Sorry," he added quickly as Sam cringed slightly.  
"Sure. I was only a baby - six months old, actually - when she got caught in a crossfire between two gangs. Dad had her cremated and scattered her in the rose bushes. She loved roses… yellow and red were her favourite, reminded her of ketchup and mustard he said." Gabriel smiled tightly and waited fror Sam to continue. "I can’t remember her but I think it’s important I pay tribute to her… anyway, enough about me. What’s your story?" Gabriel shrugged and buttoned up his jacket, blowing out to watch his breath curl in the air like the smoke of a cigarette.  
“I ain’t got a lot to squeal about. My parents were strict Catholics, didn’t want their son partaking in the sinful world of dance, yadah-yadah. I ran away to join a dance school in New Orleans with my sister Anna, where we met Balth and Crowley. Crowley managed us, we did tours with dance companies before going solo. Anna joined Broadway earlier this week so I came here to see Cas. That’s about it.”  
"Ever fall in love?" Sam asked craftily. Gabriel looked up at him with a challenging glint in his eye.  
"I’ve held the torch once or twice. But I can’t say I’ve ever been openly in love. What about you?" Sam swallowed; he should’ve seen this one coming.  
“Three times, actually.” Gabriel whistled.  
“You’re a real cuddler, ain’t ya? Who were the lucky broads?”

Oh yay; story time. Sam took a deep breath and began.

"First was a gal named Jess. Met her when I was ten. My first girlfriend. First love," he said in a mocking voice, winking at Gabriel to let him know how dumb he knew it was before continuing. "Anyway, after my dad died in the war a year later Dean and I went to go live with Bobby. Never saw Jess again."  
"Poor baby," Gabriel chimed in, although his tone wasn’t mocking; he genuinely seemed sympathetic.  
"Second time I fell in love was when I was nineteen. I’d been in the navy about a year and we were stopping in Japan. That’s when I met Ruby. She was this celestial chick, a geisha. Prettiest thing I’d ever seen, with silk black hair and chestnut eyes that kinda stared into you, know what I mean? It was like she could see above and beyond you. Don’t mean she wasn’t a wildcard, though. I mean, you’d think a geisha was elegant but she was a real bearcat. She’d drag you into the orchards and… Well, it was like a demon had possessed her or something, she was wild!" Sam could feel his stomach heating from the thought and shook his head roughly.  
"What happened?" Gabriel asked quietly. Sam sighed and looked up at the concrete sky as though it held the answers, running a hand through his hair as he did so.  
“I had to go back to sea. I asked her to write me, to never forget me; well, she wanted nothing to do with me. Told me I was just another bell bottom, another dumbo with nothing between his ears but air. To be honest, I doubt she even was a real geisha. I was distraught when we split. I’d send Dean tear stained letters saying I’d never love again, that I was going to throw myself into the ocean and have done with it. He just told me to quit moaning and to send him another copy of ‘Busty Asian Beauties’. At the time I didn’t appreciate it but now I can see that him distracting me was the best thing he could have done. By the time I saw him again next Christmas I was fine.” Sam smiled brightly and Gabriel mirrored his expression, although it was a half-hearted attempt.  
"You said you’ve been in love three times… Who’s the third?" Sam could feel his breath quickening but he stopped himself. Carefully, delicately, he walked forward, pushed Gabriel against a tree and pressed his lips to his.

The kiss began as slightly reserved, not quite confident in its foundations and rather sloppy. Gabriel felt resistant under Sam’s lips and the sailor began to pull away when the shorter man grabbed him and kept him in place. Their lips moved faster then, working together in a similar way to the Argentine Tango. Hey, there were similarities; both required tight embrace. Sam tangled his fingers in the gold crown of Gabriel’s hair and the dancer - holy cow! - moaned into his mouth. Finally Sam detached himself, breathing heavily as he took in Gabriel’s plump, pink mouth. They said nothing, just focused on one another as the clocks held back for a seemingly eternal moment. Finally, Gabriel whistled, piercing the silence.  
"Attaboy!" Sam blinked and then he began to laugh.

It was the hardest he’d laughed for a long time.


	6. Part VI

When Gabriel’s heart broke, the clocks froze.  
It all began after training earlier in the week. He was talking his new partner - the girl he’d met at the Roadhouse who apparently was one of the best in town, Meg - through the jump in their fox trot routine when Crowley burst through the door, waving a piece of paper in the air triumphantly. Balthazar was following him with a grin on his face.  
"Well, don’t you two look like the cat who caught the canary? What’s shaking?" he asked, brushing off some glitter that had fallen from his jacket onto his arm.  
"I just got word from the organisers of the ‘Humdinger Hullaballoo’. They want a routine for the opening sequence and they’ve asked you to choreograph it!” Gabriel stopped dead and opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Meg squealed beside him and clapped, beaming up at him with excitement.  
"T-that’s amazing! When are we going?" Gabriel asked finally.  
"Right now!" Crowley replied with a vindictive smirk. That halted the dancer and his face clouded over.  
"What?" he deadpanned.  
"You need to go right now or else you’ll miss your plane back to New Orleans."  
"But… Sam," Gabriel muttered helplessly and the manager’s face turned thunderous.  
"Who gives a fuck about Sam Winchester? This is our time, your big shot! You’re gonna give this all up for some dumb Dora?!” Gabriel could feel the anger growing inside him, a furious tempest that refused to be quelled. Indeed, if Balthazar hadn’t of stepped in the middle he would have smote the Englishman on the spot.  
"Simmer down, Crow! I’m going to take Gabe out so we can have a little discussion, okay?" The manager waved him off and went to go talk to Meg about her costume fitting as Balthazar took Gabriel to one side.

"So, I take it you don’t want to leave?" Balthazar asked once they were outside.  
"No, I don’t!" Gabriel cried in frustration, stamping his foot so hard he could have got it stuck in the floor.  
"Simmer down Gabe, remember what happened to Rumpelstiltskin." The blond chuckled to himself until the shorter man flashed him a look that clearly read he was not in the mood.  
"This is serious, Balth. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before." The dancer folded his arms and frowned down at his friend.  
"You’re not… he’s not your daddy or something is he?"  
"Not yet," Gabriel supplied and Balthazar shook his head.  
"Oh bird… that’s balled up."  
"I can’t help who I fall for!" Gabriel snapped and the blond held his hands up defensively.  
"I don’t mean it’s because you’re a three-letter man. It’s because there’s no way you’re going to see him again, Gabe." The shorter man’s eyes dimmed and his lower lip stuck out in an indignant pout.  
"Why?"  
"Well, think about it. You travel the world with your dancing all the time. He’s a bell bottom who lives on the sea. You can either have your career or your baby but you can’t have both."  
"Baloney!" Gabriel snorted. "Who says I can’t?"  
"Oh, tell it to Sweeney!" Balthazar growled, clearly agitated. "Face it, this whole shindig is a trip for biscuits! If you gave up dancing for Sam you’d barely see him anyway and you’d let all your friends down in the meantime."  
"And if I gave up Sam for dancing I’d never see him and friends would mean nothing!" Gabriel hollered, his hands balling into fists and his nostrils flaring. A look of hurt flashed across Balthazar’s face before his jaw set and he stared down in disgust.  
"Fine. I’m done. If you’re stuck on Sam then fine, good luck with that. But you’ll never accomplish your dreams and I doubt Sam will either. Bye Gabriel." With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Gabriel watched his receding back and could feel his stomach knot. He didn’t want to give up Sam but he didn’t want to give up dancing… the two loves of his life and he had to choose between them. It was infuriating. His mouth set into a grim line and he called out;  
"Balth, wait!" The dancer turned and raised an expectant eyebrow.  
"I’ll come with you." Balthazar began to grin when Gabriel held a finger up. "However, I need to get a message to Sam to tell him where I’m going."  
"But we don’t have time! Me, you and Meg-"  
"Crowley can deliver it," Gabriel interjected. "He can easily meet us in New Orleans." Balthazar seemed to mull this over before nodding finally.  
"I’ll go get you some paper." Grinning, Gabriel did a little spin and ran into the practice room, feeling lighter than he had in years.

The letter was as long as Gabriel had time to make it. It was a mushy thing, full of pledges of eternal love and dreams they could only ever accomplish together. He took especial care in putting his hotel address and phone number in block letters so that Sam knew where to reply to. After he’d landed in New Orleans he’d pretty much ran back to the hotel and asked whether any messages had been left for him.  
"Simmer down Gabe, we only just got here!" Balthazar laughed as Gabriel hopped from foot to foot.  
"I can’t help it, I want to know how he felt about my message!" However, in between choreographing the opening number for the ‘Humdinger Hullabaloo’ and practicing his own routines with Meg Gabriel barely had time to dwell on things. It was only when Crowley made his presence known a week later that Gabriel realised Sam hadn’t responded to him.  
"Crow, is there any word from Sam?" he demanded as soon as the Englishman stepped into their room. His face was sombre and he was dressed all in black, as though he were in mourning.  
"I delivered the message like you asked. However, Sam was gone. Dean said he’d left for sea." Gabriel blinked as bile rose in his throat.  
"D-did he mention me at all?" he managed to croak out. Crowley’s mouth turned down even further.  
"Yes. Dean said that Sam never wants to speak to you again. It would be better for the both of you, apparently."  
In those rare moments when time seems to stop everything slows down. Gabriel could feel his heart stilling gradually as a bad taste filled his mouth and his eyes began to sting. When the final beat sounded he could feel his heart deflate like a balloon, collapsing and dying.  
"Sam wouldn’t say that," he whispered. "He loved me."  
"Or so you thought," Crowley replied, shaking his head remorsefully. "I’m sorry, Gabriel. It’s a terrible thing."  
"I… I think I need to go lie down." With a slight nod, Gabriel turned and went to his bedroom, where he firmly shut the door and sat on the end of his bed. He stared at the wall for two minutes, three before realisation seemed to hit. With an ear piercing yell, he span onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, howling like a beaten puppy.

That was the day Gabriel’s heart died.


	7. Part VII

Sam sat alone at the bar, staring down vacantly at the stained wood as smoke hung over him like a death shroud. The juice joint was otherwise empty, the only other customers being a huddle of high strung young adults and a few grumpy old men. Sam looked up as a blonde haired bartender sauntered over, smiling at him with undisguised sympathy.  
"Momma said to give you whatever you want on the house," she said kindly. "You look like you could use something."  
"Got any skee?" Sam mumbled and the skirt nodded enthusiastically.  
"Sure thing honey." She sidled off to fix his drink and Sam went back to glaring at the sticky wood, picking at it absently. The bartender arrived a moment later, a tumbler of neat whiskey in her hand.  
"Drink it slowly, don’t want you being ossified, do we?"  
"Oh yeah?" Sam muttered but nodded his thanks before swirling the liquid about. The naked bulb behind the bar hit the drink and it lit up to the same colour as Gabriel’s eyes. He stared at it blankly before downing it and slamming the empty glass down. "Another." The bartender eyed him dubiously but went off to complete the request.

Just then, the entrance swung open and the stocky frame of Dean filled the doorway, Castiel peering over his shoulder. When the elder Winchester spotted his brother he surged forward, the accountant hot on his heels.  
"Sam, it’s midday, what are you doing?" he demanded, shaking Sam’s shoulder.  
"Going on a toot," he replied, not looking up from the counter.  
"Like hell!" Dean cried when the bartender handed Sam his drink and he paused to take her in. "Jo."  
"Hey there Dean-o, long time no see," she winked. Castiel glowered at her and curtly handed her the tumbler back.  
"Sam will not be requiring any more alcohol, thank you," he said pointedly. The girl huffed and waltzed off, leaving Dean to shoot a reprimanding glare at the smug look on his companion’s face.  
"I need that," Sam grumbled and Dean turned his cold stare on his baby brother.  
"No, you really don’t. You’ve been pining all week now, you need to get out!"  
"I need you to leave me alone" Sam mumbled and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I can’t imagine Gabriel really said that," Castiel interjected, eyes warm. "Perhaps Crowley got the message wrong."  
“‘Gabriel doesn’t want to see you anymore. He needs to focus on his dancing and, quite frankly, you’re a distraction’,” Sam deadpanned. “Sounds pretty exact to me.”  
"Cas is right; Gabriel wouldn’t have said that because he loves you, for crying out loud!" Dean hollered.  
"Pipe down!" Castiel hissed as he smiled reassuringly at the young adults who shot curious looks in their direction. "Sam, Gabriel is besotted with you, I’m sure he wants to talk to you."  
"Then why hasn’t he tried contacting me? Why couldn’t he even say goodbye to my face?" Neither could reply to him. Sam smiled humorlessly and looked up for the first time. Dean and Castiel took in his glowing red eyes, his drawn face, the permanent expression of emotional desolation. "This is just like Ruby all over again. And I’m just going to have to end this the same way."  
"Sam-" Dean began but his brother interrupted him.  
"Lay off. I’m going back to sea. I need to clear my head and… well, this entire situation has reminded me why I left land in the first place." He nodded firmly and, just as Dean was about to argue Ash, The Roadhouse’s lookout, poked his head round the door.  
"I hate to be a wet blanket but the police are on their way so, unless you want to be on the lam, I suggest you get a wiggle on and scram." As chaos erupted around them, Sam slowly got to his feet and trudged to the door, a lone boat in the wild ocean.

A small crowd was gathered on the dock to wave Sam off. Dean and Castiel were stood side by side, the former glaring defiantly at the sky whilst his partner shook his head disgustedly. Bobby was tapping his foot impatiently and the Harvelles’ and Ash were also present, looking slightly out of place but nonetheless necessary to complete Sam’s ‘family’… although in his opinion, it was one person short. He held his suitcase in his right hand, curling the fabric of his uniform with the left. Around him other sailors were saying goodbye to their friends and family, hugging and kissing their loved ones in a way that made him sick.  
"Well… it’s been nice seeing you all," he said weakly, barely smiling as everyone plastered on various expressions of different levels of emotion.  
"You too!" they all chimed, except for Dean, who shrugged Castiel off and marched over to him.  
"I still think you’re making the wrong choice," he muttered, his eyes narrowed and his mouth cast downwards before he sighed and shook his head resignedly. "But I get it. Have a good time, write to me often and remember to send me as many exotic porn mags as you can locate." Sam laughed brokenly and nodded. Dean gave him a sloppy salute, which Sam mirrored before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Take care of yourself, bitch."  
"Will do, jerk," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes. The cries of the captain rang out and Sam pulled away sharply before reluctantly picking his suitcase up once more and hurrying up the gangplank. Everyone waved him off as he watched them from on the deck, smiling in a way similar to someone who knew they had lost something special. Instinctively, Dean laced his fingers with Castiel’s and watched as the boat shrunk into the horizon.

"God, I hope he makes it." Castiel looked at Dean, who let a single tear fall from his left eye and die on his lips. He squeezed his hand and looked back to the boat, which was now a speck on the horizon.  
"As do I, Dean. As do I."


	8. Part VIII

Two years is a long time. Long enough for new loves to be found, new lives to be started. Long enough to get married, have a child, settle down. Long enough to pick up new vices and become a danger to yourself. Long enough to spiral into self-loathing or to open yourself up to happiness. Two years is a very long time.

The two years since Gabriel had opened and won the ‘Humdinger Hullabaloo’ had been a whirlwind of non-stop partying, dancing and flashes of colour. He and Meg had gone from being underground dancers to starring in movies, tapping and whirling across the screen like two tornadoes that refused to be stopped. Their names were up in lights on stages across the globe and everywhere he went, Gabriel heard his name whispered on the wind as hundreds upon thousands of people worshiped him, adored him as a hero, a champion, a king. But Gabriel Novak was no king. He was a loser, plain and simple. Although he smiled and shone on the stage he had lost himself somewhere along the way. He would hole himself up in his room, only ever leaving when Balthazar managed to pry him from his bed. He lost his passion for dance and did it more as an obligation than a hobby. He lost his sparkle; he hadn’t touched anything glittery since that day. Every premiere he attended, every autograph he signed, he couldn’t help but wonder why it was all so meaningless now when it was once all he’d ever wanted. Sometimes, when his hotel faced the sea, he would look out and imagine a boat docking, a boat full of sailors waiting to find solace. Waiting to find home.

Home…

Gabriel had a home once. He had a family, too. But he drove them away, scared them off as he’d done with everything else. Now he hopped from hotel to hotel, his only company being Balthazar, Meg, Crowley and a string of one night stands who were more than happy to get their dirty claws on him. None of them loved him, none of them cared; and even if they did, their love could never have matched up to his. Gabriel dared not even speak his name for fear of dirtying it. He thought of him often, remembering every minute detail about him in the darkest moments of his despair. He loved him and he hated him and oh, how he loved to hate him.

Yes, Gabriel Novak was a wreck.

They were touring in Japan and Gabriel was sat in his hotel room staring out at the rain when Meg and Balthazar stumbled in, looking immaculate in their evening wear.  
"Don’t you two look a sight in your glad rags?" he smiled weakly. Meg struck a pose and Balthazar ran a hand along her hip fondly.  
"She’s a smarty, all right," he simpered and Meg rolled her eyes.  
"Woof woof," she replied dryly and ran a critical eye over Gabriel. "You look like a rag-a-muffin. And… jeez, it stinks in here!”  
"The bathroom’s too far away," Gabriel mumbled, returning his gaze to the window. Meg looked sharply at Balthazar and elbowed him.  
"Ow! Look, Gabriel, we’re going to a party. Very upper class, gonna be rubbing elbows with a few directors, few producers. We could always do with another movie deal. We need you to come with us."  
"I dunno Balth, I’m not in the mood."  
"Phonus balonus!" Meg snorted and Gabriel raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Oh hush, it’s a work in progress. Anyway, I’m not gonna sit here and watch you get your nethers in a knot because you’re feeling lonely. Sam Winchester isn’t here and he ain’t going to be again."  
"Meg…" Balthazar muttered warningly but the dark haired woman wasn’t finished.  
"No, I’m sick of this! You’ve been like this for two years. When I signed up to dance with you I thought that I’d be partners with the funnest, most hip cat in town but instead I get your mopey ass! I’m done! You’re coming outside and you’re coming to the party or so help me I will dump your ass and go with Balthazar!” Gabriel stared at her throughout the entire speech, his nails digging into his palms and his hair standing on end. He got to his feet roughly, knocking his chair onto the floor. He took one step forward, two, prowling towards Meg, who firmly stood her ground. They stood a foot away from each other, the air electric and dangerous. Balthazar was considering stepping between them when Gabriel’s shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"Okay, fine." And that was that.

Meg had insisted that they got more job offers when Gabriel was dressed eccentrically, so he had begrudgingly slipped on a pair of glittering red high heels and a jacket with black glitter lining the tails and lapels. He clattered along holding onto her arm, actually leveling in height with her thanks to his shoes. She was wearing a swooping jet black gown that trailed out behind her like a fishtail. Her lips were as red as his shoes.  
"Remember, head up, smile, be cocky," she whispered and he nodded reassuringly.  
"I spent twenty nine years of my life being cocky, I ain’t losing it any time soon." He strutted forward, peacocking and preening like he never had before. Occasionally he would perform an impromptu routine, grabbing at the milky flesh of Meg’s forearm and spinning her round in a perfect circle before pulling her through his legs. He had all the Hollywood types laughing and applauding and, for the first time in years, he shone.

But, like all lights, something was there to snuff it out.

He grabbed a flute of sparkling water and leaned against the stage, where a young man stood with his back to him. Gabriel took a sip and allowed himself a glance down; the kid had a nice ass. He smiled and shook his head. Hell, it had been a long time, why not?  
"I gotta admit, I’m a sap for a tight Joe Brooks such as yourself," he cooed. The man turned round and Gabriel was sucked back to that day, when the clocks stopped ticking and his heart stuttered in terror.  
"Gabriel?" The dancer swallowed and dropped the flute, which shattered to the ground in a firework of crystal.  
"Sam."


	9. Part IX

Gabriel stared up at Sam, who seemed to be equally as stunned by the situation. It seemed that time had been kind to the younger Winchester; although his hair was longer and his eyes were sadder he barely looked any different. Maybe his cheekbones were more prominent, if anything. He was wearing a suit and looked highly uncomfortable in it. Sam’s eyes fell onto Gabriel’s shoes and the corner of his mouth jerked up in a way that made Gabriel a little giddy.  
"It’s… it’s been a long time," he managed to say, throat sticky.  
"God, I know. Who’d have thought we’d meet here?" Sam laughed, although the humour was extremely forced. Who’d have thought we’d meet at all? Gabriel thought but said nothing, instead choosing to laugh too, louder and harsher than his companion. Sam shook his head disbelievingly and ran a hand along his jaw before gesturing to the dancer.  
"So, you’re dancing’s going well?"  
"Yeah, unbelievable really; Meg and I are on our world tour," Gabriel smiled. A flicker of emotion passed through Sam’s eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.  
"Wow, congratulations," he said hollowly.  
"Thanks. So, why are you in Japan? Still with the navy?"  
"Yeah, we’re just stopping off for supplies and such; I came to this party with the captain as a wing man or something. Keeping away from the geisha houses, as I’m sure you can imagine." More awkward laughter transitioned into awkward silence. Gabriel bit his lip as he tried to think of something to say.

"Sam, I-"  
"I need to go," he interrupted, downing his water before placing it on the side. He managed to exit onto the balcony when Gabriel followed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close like he’d done the first time they’d met. "Let. Go."  
"Sam, please, we need to talk," Gabriel insisted.  
"We needed to talk two years ago,” Sam spat, wrenching his hand free. “Now you’ve lost your chance.”  
”I lost my chance?!” Gabriel cried incredulously, anger flaring up in his stomach. “You didn’t want to talk to me!”  
"I wonder why that was? Face it, I was just another fling for you! You never even told me you loved me!"  
"Is that all this is about?" Gabriel laughed disbelievingly. "Fine! Sam Winchester, I love you! I loved you two years ago and I love you now! Want me to say it in different languages? French: J’taime! Italian: Ti amo! Dutch: Ik hou van je! I love you!" Sam fisted his hand in his hair and groaned in frustration before covering his mouth, tears building in his eyes.  
"It’s too late Gabriel." With that, he began to try and maneuver past the smaller man but Gabriel slammed the doors shut.  
"You’re not getting away from me again!"  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" Sam shouted, shoving Gabriel in the shoulder and sending him tottering backwards. "You told me you never wanted to see me again, that I was a distraction! I got out of your way, now get out of mine!"  
"What the fuck, no I didn’t!"  
"Yes, you did! Crowley told me!"  
"Well, he told me that you never wanted to see me again!”  
"What, I…" Both men stopped and stared at each other, blinking dumbly as the cogs fit together. Gabriel was the first to speak.  
"That bastard!” Before Sam could say anything more, the dancer flung the doors open and ran into the crowd.

Crowley was stood with Balthazar, Meg and a group of business tycoons, sipping on a flute of grape juice when Gabriel homed in on him. Crowley turned and grinned at him.  
"Oh Gabe, just the man I was looking f-" but he didn’t get to finish because right then Gabriel’s fist made contact with his jaw. The Englishman staggered back and knocked into Meg, who yelped and instinctively shoved him into Balthazar’s arms. The crowd cried in horror.  
"Gabriel you dumb Ethel, what the hell are you doing?!" Crowley hollered, blood trickling down the cut in his cheek.  
"You double crosser!" Gabriel shouted, cradling his fist. "You lied to me!"  
"What are you talking about?” The attendees of the party all began to clamour round, intrigued by the argument.  
"You told me that Sam didn’t want to see me anymore! But h-"  
”Not here,” Balthazar hissed and Gabriel stopped abruptly.  
"But she said you told her the same thing! Why?!”  
"You needed this break, Gabriel. H-she was in your way,” Crowley insisted, clambering to his feet and whipping a monogrammed silk handkerchief from his pocket to nurse his face. “I did it only in care of you.”  
"Two years Crowley. Two years I spent longing for Sam. All this time you knew and you did nothing.” Gabriel’s voice broke and the tears fell freely now, letting the betrayal escape his body and fall to the floor where it could fester and bubble. “I thought you were my friend.”  
"I am! Gabriel-"  
"You’re fired." With that, the dancer approached Meg and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we’ve got a show to put on." He dragged her away behind the curtain as the audience watched, dumbstruck. He held his chin high until they were in their dressing room, where he promptly collapsed into her arms.

"All this time… all this time, Meg," he sobbed, burying his face in her shoulder. Meg held her head back uneasily and patted his shoulder awkwardly; she was never one for conveying sympathy easily.  
"Is he here now?" she asked quietly. Gabriel nodded and hiccuped, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, like a child.  
"He’s out there right now. I saw him." Meg bobbed her head thoughtfully and tapped a long red nail on her chin before a serene smile spread across her lips.  
"Well then," she said carefully. "We’re just going to have to put on the best show ever for him, aren’t we?" Gabriel frowned at her inquisitively as she clapped her hands delightedly. "We’re going to open with routine 5." Gabriel’s eyes widened.  
"But that’s…"  
"Exactly. What better way to show him you care? Now dry up, go get dolled up. We’re giving your baby a show he’ll never forget!"


	10. Part X

Sam managed to push his way to the front of the sea of people, which was now bunched up against the stage, eagerly awaiting Gabriel and Meg’s performance. He flushed and hid his face as the people around him whispered about Gabriel’s ‘mystery woman’, having no idea that Gabriel wasn’t really interested in a woman at all. Just then, the curtain opened and an elegant woman with her chocolate hair piled high on her head and her body hidden under an elegant bottle green gown took to the stage. Sam recognised her; it was Bela. The two years had indeed been kind to her, with her music being played in every corner of the world. Every time one of her songs came on Sam would switch off the radio; he heard her voice and he was sucked back to that night when he saw Gabriel in a flapper dress, gorgeous and glimmering.  
"Hello all you fellas and flour lovers!" she beamed, winking at the audience as they ruptured into applause. "It is a great honour to be performing on stage with the legendary Novak and Masters! For future reference, I am Bela Talbot and these beautiful men next to me -" she paused to gesture to the swing band tucked in the front left corner of the stage. "- are the Garrison Swing Kings. Now, without further ado, I present to you Gabriel Novak and Meg Masters!" The audience began to cheer as she stepped to the side and the lights went down. There was a moment of pause when Bela began to sing and Gabriel and Meg burst on to the stage. And what a surprise Sam got!

Gabriel was dressed in a sailor’s uniform, an exact replica of Sam’s (with the exception of an entire bucket of glitter adorning it). Meg was looking divine in an art deco flapper dress that Sam recognised all too well; it was what Gabriel had worn when they first met. It was a cheeky Charleston number, which involved Gabriel wandering dumbly round the stage whilst Meg performed a shimmy in the middle of the stage, twisting her heels and kicking her legs flamboyantly. Gabriel turned to face her and his jaw dropped before pumping his hands over his chest to mimic his heart. He tapped over to her and grabbed her hands before they began to hop in synch, a brilliant display of limbs and libido. Bela was in perfect time with them, her lyrics narrating the story;

Didn’t come out looking for much fun  
It’s clear to me, I’m an unlucky one,  
When I saw a little lady in a flapper dress  
With her pearls swinging low and her hair a mess  
She said “Hey bell bottom, catch me if you can  
Can you swing with me, my rockin’ candy man?”

Whilst Sam wasn’t the sharpest crayon in the box he knew that the song was about him. As the number ended Gabriel span round and scavenged the whooping audience before his eyes met with Sam’s. His lips parted and for a moment there was nothing but static. Then, slowly, deliberately, Gabriel blew a kiss in his direction and vanished behind the curtain. Sam blinked and looked round to make sure no one knew it was aimed at him. Luckily, a blonde stood next to him was fanning her face, so he was safe for now.

Gabriel and Meg performed routine after routine, each one clearly practiced to perfection but carried off in such a way it looked natural. Gabriel didn’t look at Sam again until the very last number, where the Garrison began to play a very familiar tune. Bela belted out the opening note for ‘The Ballad of Michael and Lucy D’ when Meg sauntered on stage, dressed in a fire engine red flapper dress with little horns poking out of her curls and a forked tail hanging just above her calves. She began to crawl on the floor, snarling at the audience and moving her hands in such a suggestive fashion that one lady fainted. Then, a blinding light filled the stage and Gabriel entered, wearing a white robe with six golden wings fanning out behind his back. Meg turned and, upon noticing him, ran at him. She leaped into his arms but he held her out away from him, before forcing her into a tango position. They began to glide across the stage, sultry and dangerous. It was mesmerizing. Sam watched in awe as the routine finished with Meg screaming and pulling Gabriel to the floor, where they remained perfectly still. The audience was stunned into silence for who knows how long when suddenly they began to cheer and scream in excitement. Gabriel and Meg pushed themselves up and bowed. As he did so, Gabriel looked up and made eye contact with Sam before clearly mouthing ‘meet me outside’. Then, once again, he ran off the stage and was gone.


	11. Part XI

The sky was clear and when he looked up, Sam could make out every single star. There was a nip in the air but he didn’t feel cold. Everyone was still in the concert hall so it wasn’t busy outside. He looked left and right but there was no sign of Gabriel. Absently he began to wander to the gardens which overlooked a massive lake. By the water was a cherry blossom tree and underneath it was a winged figure. He squinted and sure enough, the figure was Gabriel, still in his angel costume. Sam padded down the grassy bank silently and went to Gabriel’s side. The dancer didn’t look up, instead choosing to stare out at the crystal water that winked in the moonlight like rare jewels. Sam followed his gaze and took a deep breath, savoring the calm that he hadn’t felt in so long.  
"It’s beautiful, huh?" Gabriel muttered, leaning against the tree with folded arms. Sam hummed his agreement before finally turning to face Gabriel. He looked thoughtful, as though he were contemplating the universe and having a good time doing so.  
"What are you thinking?" Sam inquired. The dancer blinked and looked up from under his eyelashes.  
"I spent two years without you and in that time I never felt lonelier. It was like nothing mattered any more, not even dancing… now you’re back and, standing on that stage, I felt like I was flying." He frowned and faced Sam full on. "I don’t understand."  
"What?"  
"We only went out a couple of times. I don’t understand how I fell for you so hard so suddenly. It’s… never happened to me before." Sam smiled and intertwined his fingers with Gabriel’s, who looked down at their joint hands like they were just another figment of his imagination.  
"Maybe it’s because we were meant to be together?" Sam suggested. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"You make it seem like I’m some poor little bunny," he stated. Sam laughed and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his face became accustomed to the action again.  
"If you’re the bunny then I’m Alice," he replied sweetly. Gabriel snorted and shook his head.  
"You’re one big ball of Cheddar, you know that Winchester?"  
"But you love me for it." Gabriel smirked and took Sam’s other hand, grinning up at him with all his might.  
"Yeah, I do." They stared at each other for a moment before Sam placed a kiss on Gabriel’s knuckles.  
"Care to dance?" Gabriel balked before laughing and bowing low.  
"It would be my honour."

As they danced fireworks exploded in the air from a near-by festival. Red and yellow filled the sky and Sam couldn’t help but smile.  
"Mustard and ketchup," he muttered as Gabriel dipped him.  
"Do you think your mom would have liked me?" he asked, holding him aloft with almost inhuman strength.  
"She would have loved you," Sam whispered, his eyes shining. Gabriel pressed his mouth to the sailor’s nose and laid him on the grass before clambering to his side and lacing their hands together. They remained like that for quite some time, just staring up into the velvet night as the stars mingled with fireworks and Heaven seemed so close they could have touched it. The petals of cherry blossom drifted over them like wedding confetti and, when the fireworks ended and they finally had to return to the concert hall, it almost seemed like the moonlight made rings on their fingers. 

And, for the first time in two years, Sam Winchester felt loved.


	12. Epilogue

"Come on Sammy, you’ll love it!" Sam rolled his head to the side, shooting Dean a frustrated look. He’d just returned from yet another nine months with the navy and all he wanted was to go to sleep and prepare himself for Gabriel’s visit the next day. However, Dean had other plans; he insisted on dragging Sam to The Roadhouse once again.  
"Dean, you know I can’t dance," he sighed, running a hand through his hair (which was finally cut to a decent length). If looks could kill Sam would be on the floor.  
"Your boyfriend’s a dancer, surely you should be a real smudger by now?"  
"We don’t dance like that, Dean,” Sam said wryly as his brother wrinkled his nose.  
"Ew, you quiff." The elder Winchester darted nimbly out the way as the younger tried to smack him on the shoulder. But apparently that’s all there was to say on the matter as Dean was already dragging him out the door.

To Sam’s surprise, The Roadhouse was empty. There was no sign of anyone, not even Ellen. The lights were covered with bright pink lamps, casting the place in a vibrant light that somehow seemed softer when it touched the floor. Dusky pink petals that looked suspiciously like cherry blossom were scattered on the floorboards, which had been scrubbed so hard they had faded slightly.  
"Dean, what’s going on?" Sam asked uncertainly but when he turned round his brother was gone and the entrance was locked. Sam sighed and shook his head; hilarious. He went to the bar and rummaged about for a drink to occupy his time whilst he waited for Dean to return when someone played a glissando on the piano on the stage. Sam’s head snapped round and a dark shadow was sat in front of the instrument.

"I should hope you’re not hoary eyed quite yet, Mr Winchester. It would ruin our night entirely.” Sam smiled softly and approached the edge of the stage, bending over it with a grin plastered on his face.  
"I didn’t know I had company," he purred as Gabriel hopped down from the stage and jumped onto his back. He twisted round so that Gabriel was on his front and booped his nose fondly. "Welcome back, sugar."  
"I didn’t bring you back a souvenir from Portugal so you’ll have to make do with my doting self," Gabriel preened, spreading his arms so Sam could give him a critical once over.  
"Is that lipstick? And… oh God, are you wearing a Jacobean ruff?” he asked incredulously. Gabriel cackled and leaped out of Sam’s arms before grabbing him and spinning him round in a messy waltz.  
"Did you really do all this for me?" Sam beamed as Gabriel span him round grandly.  
"It’s the fifth anniversary of how we met, do you really think I’d miss it?"  
"But you and Meg have a premiere to attend tonight, right?"  
"She’s going with Balth. On the level, I think they’re having nookie with each other," Gabriel gossiped. Sam shook his head fondly as Gabriel tried to lift him up. "Gack, have you put on weight?!"  
"Aw applesauce, you know how to make a girl blush," Sam drawled sarcastically. Gabriel grinned and put his mouth to the sailor’s ear.  
"I can do much more than that," he whispered. Sam pulled away and held Gabriel out.  
"Remember, arms length apart! Tut tut Gabriel, we’re not even insured yet!" Gabriel pulled Sam close and grinned wickedly.  
"To hell with insurance! Now, can I cash in?" Sam mirrored his expression and inclined his head.  
"I think that’s acceptable." He laughed as Gabriel ducked his head down for a kiss.

Life is very much like a dance; sometimes you’re leading, sometimes you’re the one being led. There are those who are more graceful and their routines are more polished. Sometimes you’ll step on a toe or injure yourself trying to lift someone else. No amount of practice can prepare you for the final performance; either way, you have to enjoy yourself for it to work.

Right then, in Gabriel’s arms, Sam knew that he’d found his dance partner and he was never going to let him go.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who’s read RCM and has given me feedback or encouraged me to continue with this; I’ve had such a blast doing it and I’m honoured and privileged to have had you all join me. Special thanks to tricksyxoxo and menofsweaters for creating some fantastic artwork and to ijustreallylovegabriel and sachsquatch for being my own personal cheerleaders. The masterpost to the original fic, its artwork and to all my sources can be found on my tumblr (current url: myjamflavouredmindtardis). Much love! Xox


End file.
